Metal Gear 2 radio conversations
This article is a list of optional radio conversations in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, which are either humorous, or contain additional information that is not revealed during normal gameplay. Roy Campbell Vents Campbell: You can't sneak in through the front door. Use the vents...Over and out. Jamming Campbell: Something is creating a jamming signal. Your radar won't work...Over and out. Shooting game Campbell: Fight when you have to fight. Kill when you have to kill. Those are the rules on the battlefield, in a shooting game...Over and out. Call Master Miller Campbell: If you get into trouble, give McDonnell Miller a call. He used to be our survival master. A good man to know. He's also an idea man. Feel free to ask him anything. He'll help you think of a solution. His frequency is 140.38...Over and out. Tap Code Campbell: It's a tap code. They used it to communicate in North Vietnamese POW camps. Before that, they were used during the Korean War. Instructions on decipering the code should be written in the software manual...Over and out. WIS. OhIO requires Miller To initiate this conversation, the player must contact Roy Campbell after retrieving Dr. Marv's SOS note from his carrier pigeon. Campbell: WIS. OhIO... Maybe WIS is short for Wisconsin. And OhIO is Ohio... Names of US States. But I thought Dr. Marv had never been to the US... McDonnell Miller might know something about it...Over and out. New Frequency Campbell: I'm changing my frequency. I'm sending the new frequency by tap code. You'll have to decipher it... Over and out. Madman To initiate this conversation, the player must contact Roy Campbell while fighting Big Boss Campbell: Snake! Big Boss is no longer your CO! He's just another madman! Got that? Put aside your personal feelings. Stay focused! You can't afford to lose this battle! There's nothing more we can do for you. The whole world is counting on you, Snake! Good luck! ...Over and out. Master Miller Loneliness and boredom Master Miller: Loneliness is something that seeps into the cracks of your heart. Boredom is what causes those cracks to appear...Over and out. Blood and toil Master Miller: The more you sweat, the less you'll bleed. The more tears you shed, the less GAME OVERs you get...Over and out. WIS. OhIO's deciphered code To initiate this conversation, the player must contact Master Miller after retrieving Dr. Marv's SOS note from his carrier pigeon. Master Miller: WIS. OhIO... Only the H is lowercase? Hmm... I've got it! It's a digital number. You see what I'm getting at, don't you, Snake? ...Over and out. Miller tells the code To initiate this conversation, the player must contact Master Miller a second time after retrieving Dr. Marv's SOS note from his carrier pigeon. Master Miller: WIS. OhIO... Try turning it upside down. They're not letters - they're numbers. It's a clue to Dr. Marv's frequency. But look at it. Only the H was written in lowercase. Its not a very clever code. Almost as it someone is telling you to read it upside down... O140.51M...Over and out. Monster To initiate this conversation, the player must contact Master Miller while fighting Big Boss. Master Miller: Snake, that guy is a monster. You can't beat him with just your fists. Use your head! Isn't there something you can use as a weapon? Holly White Zanzibar building Holly: The Zanzibar building has 2 underground floors and 4 above-ground floors. The first floor houses the central command, the hangar and the factory. The second floor is the deck, the third floor is used for R&D, and the fourth floor is living quarters for the soldiers. The armory and powder houses are on B1, and there's a drainage ditch on B2...See ya. Source of water Holly: The Zanzibar building and the tower building use the same source of water. Maybe that means they are connected via the drainage ditch! ...See ya. Elevators Holly: There are two elevators in the Zanzibar building. The east elevator stops on floors 1, 2, 3, and 4, while the west elevator stops on floors 2, B1 and B2. The elevators here are different from the ones in Outer Heaven. They don't come unless you call them. Got all that? ...See ya. Living quarters Holly: There's a bathroom on the 4th floor. That's where the soldiers' living quarters are. There's also a sauna, a mess hall, and a barracks...See ya. Doors Holly: All the doors here are controlled by computer. They each need a specific IC card to open...See ya. Dr. Madnar George Kasler Black Ninja Kasler: Black Ninja...Nobody ever heard of him until two years ago. His past is a total mystery. Some kind of high-tech ninja from NASA's extraterrestrial environment team. He's quick like a throwing star, specializing in lightning-fast attacks. Keep in mind, he's not a seasoned pro like us. He's one of them Right Stuff types - an astronaut. But that actually makes him tough to take down. With a pro, you pretty much know what he's gonna do. But with an amateur, who the hell knows? For now, just wait and see what he can do. That's what you're good at. I'm counting on you, cowboy! ...Over and out. Running Man Kasler: Running Man... He was a sprinter at the Barcelona Olympics. Ran the 100-meter dash in 9.69 seconds. Then he got busted for doping and joined up with a terrorist unit in Europe. There's no way you're gonna catch up with him. It's like a snake trying to catch a cheetah. You're gonna have to set a trap and catch him. Plant a trap in his path and you might have a chance. ...'Course, that's if you can do it before the gas gets there. The trick here is to use his speed against him...Over and out. Hind D Kasler: Hind D... Just hearing that name makes my knees go all wobbly. Heh heh... Weight capacity 12,000 kg, top speed 250 kph, top altitude 4500 meters. It's armed with missiles and a Vulcan cannon, and protected by titanium armor. A real beast of a chopper. You don't stand a snowball's chance in hell if it starts strafing you from above. They used to say that if you saw a Hind D coming at you, you might as well start saying your prayers. But stinger missiles evened the odds out a little bit. With stingers, you can knock that buzzard out of the sky...Over and out. Red Blaster Kasler: Red Blaster... He's an elite assassin who likes to blow things up. He'll set booby traps all around to pin his target down, then use those grenades he always carries to finish the job. Snake, give him a taste of his own medicine! He's bound to be hiding behind a wall or something. But you can flush him out with a grenade of your own! ...Over and out. Four Horsemen Kasler: The Four Horsemen... A assassination squad assembled from former SAS, GSG9, and UDT, specializing in enclosed spaces. They're all seasoned veterans who'll kill a man without blinking an eye. You'd be crazy to try and take 'em all on at once. Best to pick 'em off one by one instead...Over and out. Jungle Evil Kasler: Jungle Evil... A former hunter from Rex Command. He's an expert in jungle guerilla combat. In the jungle, he's more beast than man. They say he wiped out two entire companies on his own in Vietnam and Yemen...Over and out. Night Fright Kasler: Night Fright? Snake, did you just say Night Fright?! You have no idea just how much trouble you're in. He's the last surviving member of the Whispers, a legendary guerilla unit. In a jungle fight, he even puts the Green Berets to shame. He's got the latest in camo technology. In fact, NOBODY's ever seen him. And that includes me! That's why they call him the Phantom Assassin. Snake, I think your luck has just run out...Over and out. Big Boss and the Snatcher Project To initiate this conversation, the player must contact Kasler while fighting Big Boss. Kasler: Big Boss... There's not a mercenary in the world who hasn't heard of him. He's like a god, a living legend. Snake: I already know all that! I need new information! Kasler: OK, OK... but this is only a rumor, understand? Three years ago, when Outer Heaven fell, Big Boss was seriously wounded. He almost died... He lost both hands, both feet, his right eye, and his right ear. But somehow... he survived. Then an Eastern bloc despot took an interest in him. Probably couldn't resist getting his hands on a soldier of Big Boss's caliber. They decided to use Big Boss as a guinea pig in Madnar's snatcher project. I don't know the details, but apparently it involved turning him into a cyborg. Now he's half man and half machine. Hard to believe, I know. But if it is true, Snake, you're way out of your league. None of your current techniques is going to so much as put a scratch on him. Snake... give it up... There's no way you can win this time... Over and out. Johan Jacobsen Animal codenames Jacobsen: Why does FOXHOUND use animals for code names, anyway? Who came up with the idea that animals are so warlike? People, that's who. I just don't get it...Over and out. Wood Pigeon To initiate this conversation, the player must contact Johan Jacobsen after arriving at the rooftop of the Tower Building. Jacobsen: That's a wood pigeon, specifically trained to act as a carrier pigeon. Did you know there are over 260 species of pigeon in the world? They're 40 centimeters and are found from Europe all the way to South Asia. Dr. Marv probably brought that one with him. Pigeons are timid, and very sensitive to noise. If you get too close, they'll sense you and fly away. Yet for all that, they're notorious gluttons. They feed mostly on grain... I got an idea!! If you have some beans or potatoes, you can use them as bait! I just got myself a large order of fries myself... Oh, right. Tough to find a burger stand out on the battlefield, eh? ...Over and out. Boa To initiate this conversation, the player must contact Johan Jacobsen after the Zanzibar Boa hatches. Jacobsen: That's probably some sort of boa. It's nocturnal and it has a gentle disposition. But it's a snake, and snakes love to eat. It'll eat just about anything. I bet it'd love to eat your rations. Better get rid of it quick. Use the O button to let it go. When the snake reaches the egg's shell, let it go...Over and out. Owl Zanzibar Hamster To initiate this conversation, the player must contact Johan Jacobsen after entering Dr. Marv's locker. Jacobsen: Well, that sounds like the highly poisonous Zanzibar hamster. There are 1,183 mice in the world. Hamsters are rodents, belonging to the mouse family. They grow to be about 25 to 28cm long, and are found across northern Eurasia, and in Iraq. That variety was probably bred to be a house pet. House mice are very cautious creatures. They won't come out of their nest with humans around. Their favorite food is cheese... That's it! Cheese! You can use cheese as bait! Do you have any on you? Too bad you're not here. I just ordered a pizza myself...Over and out. radio conversations Category:Game secrets